Troom Troom
Troom Troom is a multinational, Ukrainian YouTube channel that uploads videos of easy DIY tutorials, life hacks and pranks, often criticized by many users to be quite "unsettling". They're infamous for videos such as how to sneak food into school, how to make your lips look like the inside of an orange, and numerous teacher/partner prank videos. It has been under debate if Troom Troom is an honest attempt at a craft channel by foreigners, an abstract work of Surreal Humor parodying many popular prank/life hack videos, or something more sinister. The channel's videos are dubbed over the given language, such as English on Troom Troom, French on Troom Troom FR, and so on, with the scripts noticeably originally written in Ukranian and given to the English speaking narrator who seems to have no fuss over changing the odd phrasing. History Troom Troom joined YouTube on September 12th, 2015. The channel debuted on October 2015 as a seemingly normal place to find videos on how to do fun crafts. On April 19, 2015, they created a secondary channel called Troom Troom SELECT, a French-speaking channel named Troom Troom FR, a German one called Troom Troom De, a Japanese channel Troom Troom JP, and a Portuguese channel named Troom Troom PT. Every channel posts a variation of the first Troom Troom video on the day of their creation. Troom Troom kept this fun craft model for the next year or so, until sometime in early 2017, when more actresses began being featured on the channel and it morphed into a bizarre combination of prank videos, strange D.I.Y's, and life hacks. On February 5, 2016, they created a Spanish channel named Troom Troom Es. Controversy Criticism Since Troom Troom's recent rise in popularity, they have often been made fun of and have gained a lot of criticism from viewers and fellow YouTubers for a variety of reasons. Troom Troom is generally more notibly criticized by their flaws in grammar and expression which is often called "unsettling" or "unnatural sounding", their exaggerated photoshopped thumbnails, as well as their DIYs/pranks which are often seen as "pointless" and far from "pranks" at all. A noticable unnatural factor is regarding the narrator's phrasing, and how she is usually quick to point out facts the audience surely already knows by sight, such as when the Blue Eyed Girl is shown shivering, she would state, "The Blue Eyed Girl is cold!". A rise of videos have been made commonly addressed as "Troom Troom rants", "Following a Troom Troom video" or "reacting to Troom Troom" often in a joking manner due to how obsurd they are. Notably, Cristine from Simply Nailogical has made various Troom Troom related content on her channel, as well as YouTuber Danny Gonzalez. DIY YouTuber, Brianna Reneé, expressed how she felt about Troom Troom, saying she feels like they do not put time into their work and somehow upload more than once a day and still get lots of views, unlike hardworking DIY YouTubers with great content who aren't getting as much views like they used too. Exposed Recently a YouTube user named "garbage bish" made two videos , which have since been taken down by Studio71, exposing Troom Troom's background. According to the video, there are some information the user has said about Troom Troom: *Troom Troom is actually Ukrainian. *The two producers of Troom Troom are keeping their identities hidden. *'Red Heads real name is actually '''Yekaterina Musmova' (or simply Kate), her Instagram is @kate_musmova. *'Blue-Eyed Girls real name is actually '''Alevtina Martina', her Instagram is @alevtinamartina. *'Dollys real name is '''Sasha', her Instagram is @ohstarostina. Other users have also found out information about some of the other Troom Troom actors: *'Curly Sues real name is '''Irina Ponomarenko', she's an artist, designer, and illustrator, and her Instagram is @irena_panamera. *'Blondies real name is '''Irina Kolesnik', and her instagram is @irina.kolessnik . *'Vicks real name is '''Marisha Fedirko', and her Instagram is @marisha.fedirko. *'Stevies real name is '''Michil Konung', and his Instagram is https://www.instagram.com/mikhailkonung/ *'Ben's '''real name is '''Skomoroh_____ '''and his Instagram is mak_skomoroh *'Mrs. Smith, Bell, and '''Mrs. Gonzalez real name is Мама Лера 'and her Instagram is @mashamednaya *'Rosie's real name is and her Instagram is @veronikastahova *'Jessicas real name is '''Tracy zhozemanuel '''and her Instagram is @tracy_zhozemanuel *'Fairy and 'Linda's '''actual name is Valeria Khadonova and her Instagram is @ Valeria Khadonova *'Emma's 'real name is ' Ira Olianich and her Instagram is marina__y_ When asked in the comments why they don’t say their real names on the channel, she replied saying “because Troom Troom isn’t about us.” Quotes *"It's not a problem anymore!" (18 Nail Hacks! Nail Art Hack Compilation and others) *"You might turn fat... and ugly" (15 Funny Couple Pranks / Prank Wars) *"There's a strange ball in my stocking" (12 Christmas Pranks! Prank Wars! 2017) Trivia *The stock boyfriend character, "Mickey" (really just one of the actresses in men's clothes), is usually the target of the more extreme pranks by his girlfriend, "Sweetie". *Every prank Redhead attempts to pull on her friend ends up affecting her instead. *Apart from the Stevie Gonzalez character, men generally never appear to show up in the videos. Whenever a male character is called for, one of the actresses puts on men's clothing and paints a fake beard on their face. **Stevie Gonzalez is thought to be a direct reference to YouTuber Danny Gonzalez as a response to his videos about them. Stevie appears to have the same hairstyle, and is seen as ill-mannered and fame-hungry, often checking his "Instagram likes", implying Stevie could be an internet influencer. *Christie and Ben are also thought to be a direct reference to YouTuber Simply Nailogical (Cristine Rotenberg) and her boyfriend Ben. Cristine makes videos of herself making fun of Troom Troom and trying out their dumb hacks. Christie and Ben are always pranking each other and they appear to be dating like Cristine and Ben are. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 12, 2017 *2 million subscribers: October 30, 2017 *3 million subscribers: December 30, 2017 *4 million subscribers: February 24, 2018 *5 million subscribers: April 13, 2018 *6 million subscribers: May 24, 2018 *7 million subscribers: June 28, 2018 *8 million subscribers: August 2, 2018 *9 million subscribers: September 21, 2018 *10 million subscribers: November 19, 2018 *11 million subscribers: January 11, 2019 *12 million subscribers: February 28, 2019 *13 million subscribers: April 30, 2019 *14 million subscribers: July 8, 2019 *15 million subscribers: September 4, 2019 *16 million subscribers: November 22, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: January 15, 2018 *2 billion video views: June 19, 2018 *3 billion video views: November 15, 2018 *4 billion video views: May 3, 2019 'This page was created by ChainsmokersFanatic1999 on January 8, 2018. ' Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Ukrainian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views